For The First Time
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: —orang yang berduet dengannya adalah orang bernada suara mengagumkan, yang mungkin dari detik ini bisa ia sebut sebagai teman. Dan karenanya, ia bahagia. ONESHOT. For Haruki Karayuki D.


**Warning:** chibi!Rachel/Kurt (kisah masa kecil mereka maksudnya); not a romance fanfic; some contents inspired by episode _Wheels_, _Grilled Cheesus_, and _Duets_; titles taken from one of The Script's song *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Danny O'Donoghue di avatar*

* * *

**For The First Time**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox  
a fic __for haruki karayuki_

_

* * *

_

Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun caranya kau menginginkan kesempurnaan itu, ia takkan datang.

Lihat Rachel. Ia merasa apa yang sudah dijalani seumur hidupnya begitu sempurna. Namun tiap kali ia bahagia dan berpikir seperti itu, ada saja hal kecil yang datang dan merusak segalanya, membuat dirinya sadar bahwa hidupnya tidak sesempurna yang dipikirkannya. Senantiasa ia mengharapkan perfeksi itu menghampiri, tetapi hasilnya adalah nihil. Tentunya hal ini membuat gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun tersebut kerap merengut sebal.

Bagaimana tidak? Tinjaulah kehidupan seorang Rachel Berry sekarang; ia hidup pada keluarga yang amat sangat berkecukupan sehingga dapat memuaskan segala kebutuhannya, mulai dari yang normal sampai begitu absurd untuk anak seusianya. Ia memiliki suara emas menakjubkan yang ia anggap anugerah Tuhan tatkala pertama kalinya ia tiba di dunia ini. Secara alamiah, ia juga menjadi pemain lakon yang mengagumkan dan dapat meliuk indah dalam sendratari balet. Tak muluk mengatakan bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi sudah mendekati kata _sempurna_.

Hal tersebut ternyata tak terbukti kebenarannya, sebab ketika ia menelaah ke belakang, masih ada yang kurang dalam kehidupannya; afeksi dari seorang ibu. Tidak, ia bukan gadis piatu. Ia hanya memiliki _dua_ ayah—dua ayah yang _gay_. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengetahui siapa orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini—dua ayahnya tak pernah ingin memberitahunya. Bukannya ia kecewa dengan kedua ayahnya, apalagi dengan orientasi seksual mereka—sungguh, Rachel menganggap mereka adalah orang tua terhebat di dunia. Namun keduanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, sementara di sisi lain Rachel ingin bermain bersama mereka.

Mungkin sesungguhnya yang ia inginkan adalah teman bermain. Tapi itulah yang menjadi dari inti permasalahnya; _ia tidak memiliki satupun teman_.

_Well_, ia bukan anak yang antisosial—_justru_ ia benar-benar suka berinteraksi dengan orang. Namun keadaannya berkontradiksi dengan mereka yang diajak bicara: tak ada yang menyukai dirinya. Selama ini, Rachel menganggap bahwa mereka hanya iri dengan bakat superstar yang dimilikinya. Kenyataannya, Rachel Berry terlalu egois dan ambisius—ia sama sekali tak bersahabat.

.

* * *

.

Setiap sore, dua kali sepekan, merupakan jadwal Rachel untuk pergi mengikuti kursus balet. Untuk kali ini, Hiram Berry-lah yang mengantar Rachel pergi ke sana. Namun mobil yang dikendarainya tidak lantas berhenti di depan tempat kursusnya; kendaraan roda empat itu malah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Sembari dengan itu, Hiram melepas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya.

"Tunggulah disini, Rachel," titahnya kepada putri semata wayangnya yang terlihat manis dengan tutu merah jambunya. "Aku akan mengambil obatku. Aku janji takkan memakan waktu lama."

Rachel tak menjawab, namun ayahnya tahu kalau gadis cilik itu paham akan apa yang disebutnya. Nona Muda itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya keluar. Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah sebuah bangunan dekil dengan berbagai otomobil yang bagiannya tak lengkap—sudah pasti itu bengkel. Namun bukan bengkel sepi itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya sekarang.

Adalah sebuah meja taman dengan setingkat kue mangkuk dan peralatan jamuan teh pada halaman rumah di samping bengkel tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang makin membuat pemandangan itu mencolok adalah peserta dari acara kecil itu bukanlah gadis sepantarannya bersama boneka dan teman imajinernya, melainkan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut klimis dan pria bertopi yang urakan, tidak mengimbangi anaknya. Hal yang absurd, memang. Namun hal itu tampak tak tergubriskan, sebab keduanya tampak bahagia; tak ada duka yang meliputi wajah mereka. Hanya senyum yang terukir di bibir mereka.

Saat itulah Rachel Berry merasa iri. Ya, ia iri. Ia, yang tak punya teman (bahkan yang tak nyata sekalipun), tidak pernah merasakan suasana sehangat itu. Kedua ayahnya juga tak pernah punya waktu untuk meladeni kegiatan seperti itu. Ia kesepian. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa.

"Dad," ucapnya tatkala ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup—tanpa membalikkan wajahnya ia sudah tahu kalau itu adalaha ayahnya. "Bolehkah aku ikut jamuan teh dengan mereka?"

"Apa? Tidak—tidak, Rachel." Paham tatkala melihat ke seberang jalan, sebuah antipati langsung tercetus. "Kita tak punya waktu untuk itu. Kau harus segera tiba di tempat kursus—kau tidak mau terlambat, kan? Sekarang, pakai sabuk pengamanmu kembali, Manis."

Lihat bagaimana ayahnya begitu perhatian? Bukankah ia begitu beruntung memiliki orang tua yang memahami bakatnya?

Tanda tanya besar ditujukkan kepada kata _beruntung_.

Rachel Berry menghela napas sedih sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya kembali dan memandang iri kepada jamuan kecil itu sampai acara jamuan itu hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

* * *

.

Tiap kali ia melewati rumah itu, hampir senantiasa ia melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang waktu itu ia saksikan.

Tiap kali ia melewati rumah itu, ia merasakan rasa iri yang sama.

Seperti hari ini; ia kembali melewati rumah itu bersama Leroy Berry dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kursusnya. Pemandangan jamuan itu kembali disaksikannya, dan gejolak cemburu kembali berkembang di hatinya. Ia ingin turut dalam jamuan itu, merasakan kesenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Berbicara soal kesenangan, suasana hatinya yang tidak baik berubah menjadi benar-benar buruk ketika tubuhnya secara refleks bergerak maju mundur dalam tempo sepersekian detik. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa mobilnya sedang terbatuk dan berjalan tersendat-sendat sampai akhirnya sepenuhnya berhenti.

"Sial," terdengar makian sebal dari kemudi. Berusaha mencairkan emosi, Leroy menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menoleh pasrah kepada gadisnya.

"Rachel, maafkan aku," ucapnya. "Kurasa kau harus membolos kursus hari ini."

"Apa?" jerit Rachel tak senang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seorang perfeksionis yang mau semua hal berjalan dengan lancar, apalagi yang menyangkut bakatnya. "Tapi Dad—"

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Dasar mobil merepotkan. Akan segera kuganti kau jika aku mendapat uang lebih.

"Dad, dengarkan aku—"

"Kita harus bawa mobil sialan ini ke bengkel secepatnya."

"Dad!"

"Ah, puji Tuhan." Pandangan Leroy akhirnya terfokus pada bangunan di balik jendela. Sebal karena tidak diperhatikan, sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang disaksikan oleh ayahnya, Rachel turut menoleh.

Bengkel _itu_ kini telah tertangkap oleh matanya.

.

* * *

.

"Halo?" Suara Leroy Berry menggema pada bengkel tak berpenghuni itu. "Halo? Pelanggan di sini!"

Derap langkah terdengar satu menit kemudian, disusul dengan seruan meminta menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang familiar muncul; sosok pria bertopi yang menjadi salah satu peserta jamuan minum the yang disaksikan Rachel akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap pria itu—terdengar derap langkah di belakangnya. "Aku baru saja—"

"Dad!" Hentak sepatu kemudian berhenti, diikuti dengan sosok anak lelaki yang kini berdiri di belakang pria itu. Suaranya membuat sang pria berbalik menatap anak itu; anak yang dikenali Rachel sebagai teman jamuan sang pria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Ada kekecewaan yang tersirat pada nada bicaranya. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Prosesinya sudah akan selesai dan kau—"

"Kurt!" Suara pria itu tajam dan tinggi. "Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang ada pelanggan? Bermainlah sendiri terlebih dahulu."

Hening menelusup di udara. Rachel dapat menyaksikan dengan saksama wajah bocah lelaki itu berkaca-kaca, tampaknya sedih dengan pernyataan ayahnya—apalagi pada frasa yang menyuruh untuk bermain sendiri. Rachel tahu rasanya; bermain sendirian itu sesungguhnya _tidak_ begitu menyenangkan.

"Oke," bisik anak itu lirih, kemudian berbalik pergi. Pria itu mendesah sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap pelanggannya yang berkulit hitam.

"Jadi apa yang kita dapatkan di sini?"

"Problematika mobil tua. Tahu-tahu saja ia tersendat-sendat sampai akhirnya berhenti—"

Apa yang menjadi bahan konversasi kedua pejantan itu selanjutnya sama sekali tak dipahami Rachel; mereka terus-terusan mengucap istilah-istilah tentang otomotif yang asing di telinganya. Maka yang dapat Rachel lakukan adalah duduk sembari mendesah kebosanan—

—sebelum akhirnya terbersit ide di benaknya.

Sempat melirik ayahnya yang tampak tak memerhatikannya, Rachel Berry akhirnya kabur dari bengkel itu—

.

* * *

.

—dan berakhir di halam rumah tersebut.

Sesuai dengan apa yang diterkanya, meja piknik putih itu masih ada, lengkap dengan the dan kudapan di atasnya. Duduk di salah satu kursi adalah bocah laki-laki yang sejak kemarin diamatinya. Bocah yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Kurt.

Tersenyum kecil, Rachel melangkah pelan dari tempat persembunyian sambil menyapa, "Hai."

Agak kaget, Kurt menoleh—poninya yang rapi sedikit tersibak. Matanya penuh dengan tanda tanya dan sedikit ketidaksukaan atas datangnya tamu tak diundang. Tapi Rachel tak peduli; ia terus berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Aku Rachel Berry," lanjutnya. "Kau pasti Kurt."

Yang diajak berbicara tak berkomentar. Justru ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut dalam jamuan minum tehmu?" tanya Rachel kemudian. "Tampaknya kau kekurangan peserta."

Dengan tatapan angkuh yang terpatri pada wajah Kurt, Rachel berpikir bahwa sesegera mungkin anak ini akan berkata bahwa ia punya teman khayalan yang sedang turut minum teh bersamanya sebelum akhirnya mengusir Rachel—Rachel pun sudah bersiap untuk memaksakan diri jika ia benar dihardik pergi.

"Duduklah."

Tapi ternyata ia tidak diacuhkan, jadi sambil membisikkan terimakasih, Rachel duduk pada tempat yang masih kosong; pada kursi yang biasanya ditempati sang pemilik bengkel. Dengan anggun, Kurt menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir porselen cantik yang ada di hadapan Rachel.

"Pasti sakit rasanya dibentak oleh ayahmu seperti tadi," Rachel berkomentar jujur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melontarkan apa yang terpikir di benaknya, meski banyak dari pemikirannya yang membuat orang tidak senang.

Kurt, di hadapannya ini, adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tersinggung dengan ucapan Rachel Berry.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku iri denganmu," ucap Rachel kemudian. "Kau masih punya ayah yang perhatian. Ayahmu masih meluangkan waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Ayah-ayahku tidak punya kesempatan bermain denganku—mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing."

Rasanya Kurt akan mempertanyakan mengapa Rachel menyebut orang tuanya sebagai "ayah-ayahku". Alih-alih berkomentar, anak itu malah bersemu merah—entah mengapa.

"Oh, ya. Aku tidak punya teman," Rachel kembali berkisah karena mengira Kurt tak berkomentar sebab menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya—padahal sesungguhnya sama sekali tak ada yang meminta. "Kau adalah orang pertama di tahun ini yang mau menerimaku...mungkin. Mereka terlalu iri dengan bakat superstarku—terutama suara emasku—sehingga tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat denganku."

Hening masih menyelimuti, bahkan sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Rachel pun berkonklusi bahwa Kurt bukanlah orang yang bersahabat.

"Kupikir kau mau berteman denganku karena mengajakku ikut jamuan ini," Rachel mengeluh sembari menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan. Tak ia duga ternyata semua anak sama saja; semuanya tidak ramah. Tidak adakah barang satu orang di muka bumi ini yang mau dengan ramah menerima dirinya apa adanya?

"Kau bisa menyanyi?"

Rachel menengadah.

"Aku terlahir untuk itu."

Jeda.

"_Well_." Kurt sedikit membungkuk, tampak merogoh sesuatu dari kolong meja. Tahu-tahu, di hadapan Rachel Berry telah hadir sebuah _tape_ kecil yang tombolnya kemudian diutak-atik oleh Kurt-Rachel yakin betul ia baru saja menekan tombol _play_.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara musik yang familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"_Doe, a deer, a female deer._"

Ketika lirik itu tercetus dari mulut seorang Kurt, Rachel tertegun. Suara tenornya—yang mirip seperti suara penyanyi opera—membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Orang ini punya suara yang tak kalah merdunya dengan Rachel Berry.

Merasa tersaingi, terutama dari tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikan Kurt, Rachel membuka mulutnya, memamerkan suaranya yang tak kalah indahnya dari Mariah Carey.

"_Ray, a drop of golden sun._"

"_Me, a name, I call myself._"

"_Far, a long long way to run._"

"_Sew, a needle pulling thread.  
La, a note to follow sol.  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread.  
That will bring us back to do-oh-oh-oh—_"

Ketika bait terakhir mereka nyanyikan bersama-sama, Rachel merasa sedikit dengki dari hatinya hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa kekaguman. Suaranya dan suara Kurt begitu..._berpadu_. Harmoni yang tercipta di antara mereka bagaikan duet maut yang takkan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Mereka mengulang kembali lagu tersebut, kali ini dengan variasi di tiap baitnya. Hal itu membuat lagu tersebut menjadi makin berwarna dan begitu indah di dengar.

Nada tinggi yang mereka selipkan di akhir lagu akhirnya menghilang sebagai pertanda selesainya lagu tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti dalam kesunyian. Namun keduanya tak dapat menjelaskan apa sesungguhnya arti tatapan itu sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya seruan yang memanggil Rachel terdengar dari dalam bengkel.

"Itu tadi duet yang..._mengagumkan_." Rachel berbisik terperangah sebelum akhirnya bisa sadar dan bangkit. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurt."

Langkah-langkah cepat kemudian berderap. Tak ada komentar yang tercetus dari anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Sementara itu, benak Rachel tak dapat melupakan duet yang baru saja dialaminya karena beberapa alasan.

Satu, itu adalah duet perdana yang dilakukan Rachel Berry. Ia rasa sesekali berduet bukan merupakan suatu kesalahan—kau tidak bisa mencuri pusat perhatian jika kau terus bersolo.

Dua, orang yang berduet dengannya adalah orang bernada suara mengagumkan, yang mungkin dari detik ini bisa ia sebut sebagai _teman_.

Dan karenanya, ia bahagia.

* * *

**the end**_  
19__77 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kurt dan Rachel sebenarnya adalah lagu dari film The Sound of Music yang pastinya kita semua ketahui :D Fanfiksi ini merupakan barter antara saya dengan _Haruki_. Dia minta Carl/Emma atau Kurt/Rachel. Tapi feel-nya Carl/Emma saya gak dapet, jadi Kurchel aja ya. Semoga suka. Ditunggu Mike/Tina-nya, ehe~ :))


End file.
